


Alliteration

by evalentine99



Series: Alliteration [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evalentine99/pseuds/evalentine99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones in the newest member of the Torchwood Three Team. After nine months Ianto still remains a very quiet and shy individual refusing any social interaction. This all changes after a late night phone call to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate time line in an alternate version of the cannon universe.
> 
> Beta: milady_dragon That said I played around with the story after it came back so all and any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Torchwood- Copyright BBC. This Fan fiction has been created for enjoyment and is not for profit
> 
> Note: In this story – Canary Wharf never happened. Tosh and Owen are alive and well.

Alliteration

"Look I'm going to ask him," Tosh said as she typed away at the keyboard at her workstation at the Hub.

"Don't bother Tosh, you know full well what he answer will be?" Owen told her.

"You never know. He might say yes. It would be brilliant! Rhys is coming; he can talk to him," Gwen added.

"All you're going to get is the 'look' followed by a shake of his head and a polite, 'thank you but no'.

"I'm with Gwen," Tosh spoke up.

"He's a bit shy. He just needs help to come out of his shell that's all. Help him get him into the social side of things," Gwen enthused.

"Look he only ever came out with us once and that was bloody embarrassing. He sat there nursing a cherry Coke for an hour and a half looking like a fucking wet weekend. He never spoke a word beyond 'yes', 'no' and 'thank you' the whole night."

"Poor lamb I felt so sorry for him just sitting there," Gwen added.

"Have any of us ever heard him say anything longer than a five word sentence? Owen asked and saw Tosh and Gwen shake their heads.

I swear to god he's fucking creepy," Owen said to no one in particular.

"He does a good job. If it wasn't for him we would be neck deep in discarded pizza boxes and pterodactyl shit, and other assorted rubbish, let alone the every growing pile of paper work. Don't forget what it was like before he started," Gwen pointed out.

"And we never run out of essential supplies," Tosh said holding up a packet of her favourite biscuits as Gwen nodded.

"I'm not arguing that he doesn't do a good job, it's just that he gives me the creeps. It's like he's in permanent stealth mode. I reckon he's a living experiment to see if it's possible to remain invisible. So there is no point asking him because he is never going to say yes."

"Well maybe it would help if you didn't keep saying 'it's been great having this talk with you Ianto,' after every one sided conversation you have with him," Gwen pointed out.

"Maybe he's trying to avoid you constantly suggesting ways he can improve on his social life. What was the last idea?" he paused as he thought. "Your mate Brenda the one with the big tits? Christ a man could drown in those," Owen said as he went and stood by Gwen's workstation.

"It's not healthy. All he does is work here and go home. Have any of us seen him out and about? No he just goes home on his own. I'm just trying to get him out of his shell, he needs to meet some nice girl and get a hobby, Gwen retorted.

"I keep telling you there is no bloody point," Owen stated.

"Well I'm going to ask," Tosh said quietly as she saw Owen's face twist in a grin and he shook his head as they saw Ianto had somehow passed by them and was now making a round of drinks.

Turning over the page of the report he was reading Jack listened to the conversation. All work places have a rhythm, starting with Monday moaning to cries of 'Thank god it's Friday'. Torchwood was no different. He knew it must be Thursday because the conservation had reached that point as it always did between lunch and the delivery of mid-afternoon coffee. It was a seemingly endless debate about asking Ianto to join them for a drink after work.

His continual refusal to accept all or any invitations was having an interesting side effect.

Owen and Gwen in particular seemed to find it an affront to their sensibilities that they could not get him to respond. Owen's was due to the sheer frustration of not being able to get a rise out of any jibe, or insult. The most he could manage was to make Ianto to blush a deep puce red and make him swallow as if he was fighting not to speak. It was also the cause of Ianto disappearing into the depths of archives whenever he saw Owen gearing himself up for a bit of Ianto baiting.

Gwen seemed to descend into mother hen mode. Not a day went by when she didn't have some new scheme to get Ianto the life she was convinced he didn't have. Jack had no idea there was were so many different interest groups in the Cardiff area from stamp collecting, trainspotting, golf, rock climbing, hill walking, rugby, the list was endless. Also never ending was the reams of old girlfriends and acquaintances of old and current girlfriends that she would conjure up on a regular basis. Each time she was convinced this one would be perfect for him. The only good thing, Jack noted with some amusement, was that the arrival of Ianto has caused her to divert her attention from Tosh, much to Tosh's relief.

Jack found a mug placed in front of him and he looked up to see Ianto now also placing a file on his desk.

"The file you requested Sir" he said with a certain amount of hesitation.

"Thank you Ianto." He saw the young man begin to leave.

"Look Rift allowing, we're going for a drink tonight after work." He saw Ianto stop just as he reached the door and turn slightly. "You're welcome to join us; we're going to the Duck and Crown. I hear mention of a grudge dart match and Rhys is joining us." He saw Ianto grip the door frame, then swallow and his jaw lock.

"Thank you, no," he said quietly then stepped down into the main Hub level.

Jack sighed as Ianto walked away. He watched as Ianto delivered coffee to the rest of the team and watched their reaction as he politely refused them as he always did.

Observing he recalled the request from Torchwood One HR asking if he would consider taking on Ianto Jones in light of his recent feelers for a general support, come archivist type officer. Normally reticent about taking on anyone from Torchwood One the call had been a godsend.

It was a stroke of luck because the offer had come after he had been subjected to several days of ranting from each of his team in turn. Complaints about the growing pile of garbage, pterodactyl droppings, chaos of the filing system, inability to find artefacts, from Owen. Gwen followed and then more alarming the normally Zen like Tosh. With their admonishments ringing in his ears he had taken the call. As he listened he had looked around the around the Hub. The huge pile of filing, artefacts to be returned on his desk and overflowing bins he had to admit they were right and he had accepted.

From the information and work records HR forwarded, indicated Ianto was an exemplary employee. He was a hard worker, and appeared to tick all the boxes as far as Torchwood One were concerned. He had never once taken a day off sick and had accumulated an inordinate amount of leave. His background check was equally unexciting as expected from a drone. Not wanting any more strong personalities he appeared to be the perfect choice, if not a little dull. Jack recalled the sense of relief at this thought because with all the continual battles he fought with Owen and Gwen he could do with dull.

The only intriguing thing about Ianto he could discover was that he had sent his very formal request the day after the Torchwood One annual Christmas party. He had asked for an immediate transfer. When asked if he had a preference he had requested the furthest possible outreach that wasn't Torchwood House. Recalling Jack's request the HR representative had asked if Wales would be far enough and he had agreed

He had had no idea what to expect when he first greeted Ianto that fateful cold January morning at the Tourist Office door nine months ago. Nothing had prepared him for the seriously pale young man dressed in an impeccable suit. Shaking his hand in greeting, Jack had felt himself standing up straighter as he showed Ianto around the Hub. He started apologising for the state of the place and felt he should have cleaned up a bit to make a better first impression. Jack had found himself trying harder and harder to impress him and recalled at one point he broken out in a cold sweat.

Ianto had been polite, taken notes, and then pulled out what turned out to be his own unique blend of coffee from an inner pocket of his Jacket. He then proceeded to clean the coffee machine within an inch of its life. This was followed by his washing up every mug, cup, plate and piece of cutlery which were piled in and around the kitchen in unsteady stacks.

Approximately an hour later Jack was presented with what was undoubtedly the finest mug of coffee it had been his privilege to taste. Before he could comment Ianto had stated, "I'll be getting on then," turned and left Jack struggling not to drool into his coffee as Ianto shook out a black rubbish sack and started to clean up.

Within days the Hub had never been so clean, the archives so organised. Over the following weeks a huge backlog of reports and general paperwork Jack had been unable to face was completed only requiring his signature. Ianto assured they were had the right equipment at the right time and he had some inner sixth sense on what food to order in. How he could anticipate was a matter of speculation amongst the team. Owen reckoned he was an Alien, Gwen he was psychic and Tosh thought he was an angel sent from Heaven who could predict exactly what was needed. His worked so late Jack often had to order him home and so far had never requested a single day of leave. In fact Ianto Jones was the living personification of professionalism.

Jack rubbed his forehead and felt a slight headache begin to form. He pursed his lips as he listened to the second half the conversation begin now Ianto had refused their offer. Gwen Owen and even Tosh might have their issues but none of them matched his. Infuriating, teeth grinding, mouth drying, heart pounding, head banging frustrating was that Ianto Jones appeared to be completely oblivious to his effect on his boss.

Jack had flirted, joked, bragged about his past exploits, and shown off. Battered him with innuendo, and double entendre, but the best he had managed was to cause Ianto to raise the corner of his mouth. All to no avail in fact the only time they had seen him smile fully was when Owen had been kicked in the nether regions by a weevil and had limped for a week. The smile had a curious effect Jack had noted. Putting aside the fact his knees went so weak he had to grab hold something to remain upright, his mind and soul was filled with an overwhelming desire to race across and warp the man in his arms and pledge eternal fidelity. As this had only happened on very rare occasions it made his inability to get Ianto to open up even more frustrating.

The man was an unassailable wall. In light of his inability to make any headway he had done some investigating. 'All right call it stalking'. It confirmed one thing Gwen was right. Ianto worked and went home. From the purchases on his credit card he spent a lot of time reading. Also featured were a number of game decks and from what Jack could tell Ianto had all of them. He had snooped hoping for to strike up a conversation. However the world of gaming were as detailed and complex as any alien culture Jack had come across and knew that he was out of his depth on every level. Ianto had made no friends and from his digging into his past found he had none at Torchwood One either. He had a brother Charlie who was 5 years older of which he appeared to have little or no contact.

What to do? It wasn't often Jack had faced this. After 100 years he could read people like a book; well, sexually anyway. The problem was this one was hard-bound and had no convenient dust cover to give a hint to it to what kind of book Ianto might be. His efforts to see a glance at the table of contents had come to nothing. The book remained firmly closed regardless how much as Jack would like to delve into its narrative delights and savour every letter, word, phrase, sentence, paragraph, and chapter. He rubbed his forehead again, as he contemplated the exquisite enigma Ianto presented. The effect of that single smile meant this book might be one of those very rare first editions he might like to add to the exclusive library of his heart. If only he could find a way to turn to the first page and find out.

As soon as he heard his mobile sound Jack cursed. He had only one rule concerning himself and his team: unless there were was Rift alerts or pressing business he was not to be disturbed between the hours of 1.30 am to 3.30 am.

He ignored it.

Currently he was on top of the tallest building in Cardiff. It was the place he came to give himself a few moments of clarity and peace. The view was spectacular, he could see the lights of Cardiff Bay and the city spread around him. It was otherworldly beautiful. He growled as his mobile sounded again. He flipped his mobile open. He checked and saw someone had sent him a message. He checked the ID and found it was not one he recognised.

He furrowed his brow as he thumped the message and saw it was photo most likely taken from a phone. He moved the phone around in his hand to see if he could make it out. It was so out of focus it was impossible, a joke perhaps? He pursed his lips in annoyance as Owen came to mind. They had parted company at the end of their evening taken off clubbing he recalled. Another drunken sortie through town trolling the local bars, and ending up with some stranger. Contemplating a scathing reply he saw another message announce itself.

"Defiantly not Owen" he said to himself as he tried to make sense of it. From the sheer number of emoticons it became quickly obvious this was not from Owen. Someone not Owen, Gwen maybe? One particular emoticon stood out a 'penis wrapped in a bow.' Defiantly not Gwen or Tosh for that matter. He smiled; he had no idea emoticons had become so inventive. The third scroll down he pieced the message together. Kissing smiley faces, hearts with wings, and finally he worked out the phrase 'I wnt 2 suc u of.' His eyebrows shot up his forehead.

His mobile rang and he saw this was a call. He answered without hesitation wanting to know who had sent such an invitation.

"Jack," he heard a voice.

"Ianto!" he replied.

"Did you get my message?" Ianto asked.

"Was that the one with the emoticons?" Jack double checked cautiously.

"And the photo? There was a photo and a message, but did you get the message?" Ianto slurred putting all the emphasis on the word 'message.'

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes I have."

"Ianto are you drunk?"

As a skunk," Ianto replied then paused and Jack heard him take a deep breath. "But how would you get a skunk drunk is beyond me," he continued.

"I thought you didn't drink," Jack told him bemused trying not to laugh.

"I have a pro-pro-p-p-po-proposition, I've found my front door key but I can't seem to get it to go into the key hole. I've tried and tried but it won't work. Get down here and help me." He heard Ianto say in an almost breathless run of words as if he would run out of steam if he didn't say them quickly enough. "As a reward you can snog me senseless then fuck me blind and then and then…I want to suck you off?

Jack fumbled the phone but managed to catch it before hit the ground and slammed it back against his ear.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" he gasped.

"I have found my key but I can't get it into the hole. In fact I can't find the key hole. If you need to find me you can strangulate your phone."

"You mean I can triangulate your position from your phone?"

"What you said and hurry I really need you here, now." Jack heard background noise and the call ended. Blinking he started to laugh as he realised the large beautifully bound volume titled 'Ianto Jones' had been opened at the title page. Shaking his head he made his way to the roof exit.

Reaching the Ianto's apartment building he didn't need to look far for Ianto. As he pulled up he could see the man leaning with his forehead against the entrance way.

"You came!" Ianto said his face breaking out in a smile that made Jack go weak at the knees and felt all the breath leave his lungs in a groan.

Jack took the offered key ring, and Ianto leaned into him and belching very gently. Examining the keys in his hand Jack now turned his attention to the door.

"Ianto this door doesn't need a key, it needs a code," Ianto looked at him then smiled in understanding and did a big 'O' with his mouth.

"Code, Ianto; what is your code?"

"Jack."

"Yes I know my name,"

"No the code is Jack. J. A. C. K." He repeated each letter very slowly so there was no misunderstanding.

"The code to your building is Jack?" Ianto nodded as Jack punched in the code and then he heard a click and the door swung open.

Ianto now threw his arms around Jack's neck," I use this code because you are someone I, I like very, very, much," he said slowly. As Ianto spoke Jack put his foot in the door to stop it closing.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your coat?

"I had no idea?"

It's all flappity… flappbity… flap. It covers your whole body, arms, back, shoulders, everything, and do you know what I think sometimes when you're wearing your coat?"

Jack hefted them both forward. "NO," Jack said more loudly then he intended due to the effort of moving Ianto through the door.

"I think lucky coat'," Ianto declared wistfully. On reaching the lift and Ianto proceeded to press the up button repeatedly until Jack grabbed his hand. "I need to hurry it up, cos I 'm running… "he lost is train of thought.

"What happened Ianto?" Jack asked when Ianto leaned his forehead on Jack's shoulder.

"Owen, that's what happened." Ianto threw his arm out.

"You were out with Owen?" Jack replied surprised

"No I was not out with Owen. I don't like him he's a wanker. I was on my way home when he saw me. He told me he was on the pull. Next thing he pulls me into a bar. He then tells me he's going to loosen me up and wants to buy me a drink. "Ianto turned and pushed his finger into Jack's chest. "I tried to tell him I can't drink. It gets me into a great deal of trouble," Ianto slurred, "A -great –deal- of –trouble," he emphasised. The lift pinged and the doors opened.

Ianto fell forward in the direction of the opening and stumbled. Jack managed to grab him before he fell. Ianto threw his arms around Jack and pressed his body into his and took in a deep sniff. "Has anyone ever told you, you smell fucking divine? "

"So you were with Owen and you refused a drink," Jack asked in an effort to divert the conversation from Ianto's clearly amorous attention.

"I kept shaking my head and trying to leave because last time I had a drink I made a complete fool of myself. I can't handle my liquor. So no more drinking for Ianto, "he declared. "But he wouldn't let me leave until I accepted one drink. " He let out an exasperated sigh in remembrance. "So I said alright, as long as it's got zero booze, okay." He attempted to make an 'O' with his thumb and finger in demonstration.

Jack held Ianto up fury burning a hole in his chest as he attempted to hold Ianto up.

"How many?" he asked sadly while at the same time thinking of all the ways he was going to strangle Owen.

"Can't remember but one was called 'a rats arse.' It was all colourful, with layers and layers of colour. Another drink was all blue and another was a horrible yellow but had a cute umbrella and a slice of orange. And then Owen fucked off with some bird."

"Did he," Jack stated as the lift door opened and Jack manoeuvred Ianto awkwardly into the hall.

"He left me there all on my own and I got to thinking I really want a snog, a real snog. I'm sick of thinking about doing, when I really wanted to be doing, and be done by you. So that's when I sent the message and the photo of me, to you."

They reached the door of Ianto's flat which Ianto had pointed at from the lift entrance. Jack braced himself for what he knew was coming. From the comments in the lift and his current actions he knew exactly what sort of trouble Ianto got himself into when he drank.

The door opened and in what seemed like a single movement Jack found himself yanked inside by his coat lapels. Thrown against the wall just inside the door, Ianto began kissing him with desperate fury. He felt one of Ianto's hands palming his erection and the other trying to undo his belt.

It took several moments for Jack to push Ianto off. Drunk he might be but he was determined. Jack felt himself melt with desire as Ianto kissed as him and he felt his own arousal build. For several long moments he found himself lost in Ianto's passion. But this had to stop; no matter what Ianto said he wanted right now, once he sobered up he was sure he would be mortified. Jack peeled him off as they came up for breath.

"Ianto this is not the time and place," Jack said gently.

"You're right," Ianto said as he pulled back and took off his jacket then proceeded to undo his tie. Breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed smouldered darkly at Jack. Flicking of his shoes off one at a time he then took Jack's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

"Ianto your drunk." Jack said resisting the pull.

"I promised you are a reward, a snog and a fuck. I know I'm not much, but a promise is a promise." Jack pulled Ianto towards him and took his other hand

"Ianto, tomorrow morning you are going to regret this."

"I am running out of time," Ianto twisted his body towards the open door of his bedroom.  
"Tomorrow will be too late, I need you now, I want you now," he looked at Jack trying to work out Jack's reluctance and saw the look of concern on Jacks face.

"Look you don't have to worry, I have nothing to compare this with so I won't be disappointed," he assured him.

"Ianto would this be your first time?" Jack asked concerned.

"You are my one and only chance and it has to be now," he pulled on Jack's hand.

"Let me assure you Ianto this is not your only chance."

Ianto turned to face him his face creased in distress, "and how am I going to get another chance then? Oh yes I will just stroll up to say Hello my na-na- name is Ia-Ia-Ia- Ianto Ja-Ja-Jones, go out with me. That's if I can fa-find the c-c-c-courage to go somewhere where there are p-p-p-people. And if by some ma-miracle someone actually tries to s-s-s-speak to me I won't be able to f-fa-force the words out to reply without sh-shaming myself. Now this way." he commanded trying to move across the room.

His socks were slipping on the polished floor so it took a moment to realise there was no forward movement. He turned back to see Jack looking at him his face creased with concern and Ianto gasped in realisation as he misinterpreted the look on Jacks face.

"You don't want me?" He declared distraught.

"That's not it Ianto."

"I know that I'm nothing much, worse than nothing but I though you…you would. I mean you've fucked everything. "

"Have you any idea how badly I want this?" Jack replied sincerely taking hold of Ianto's upper arms.

"Oh god even Jack Harkness won't do me," Ianto said as he felt the room spin.

Jack growled through his teeth, "Ianto I want you, but not while you're drunk."

"So I am not even worthy of a pity shag?" he muttered loudly to himself.

"Trust me Ianto if we ever have sex, it won't be out of pity."

A look of horror grew on Ianto's face and he pulled away. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he repeated. Jack watched as Ianto literally appeared to shrink into himself. "It's the picture I sent you isn't it?" Ianto sank to the sofa in a heap.

"Picture?" Jack watched as Ianto buried face in his hands.

"The photo, I should never have sent it I wasn't thinking I know I'm not…"

"Not what," Jack knelt next to him.

"All that impressive." he admitted under his breath.

"What?"

"I know I'm not that…well impressive ... down there," he pointed to his crotch.

"Not from what I could feel?" Jack told him honestly.

Ianto squirmed with embarrassment. "Yeah well, I know the truth, my bother Charlie thought it would be great to get his uptight frigid brother laid. He set up me up with this woman. I had no idea what I was doing and well, she laughed at me. She did this, "he mimicked her actions by raising his little finger, "even I know what that means."

"Nice brother," Jack said sarcastically

"He's not nice, he's fucking horrible." Ianto corrected him vehemently. "Him and Owen they could be twins! Always nagging me, and making fun of me, trying to get me to shame myself."

"I didn't see the photo it was too out of focus," Jack reassured him.

"You don't have to explain. I understand, no pity shag, because I can't deliver the goods. I get it you have standards."

Jack let out a sigh of exasperation, "Ianto listen to me that is not what is going on here."

"I am so pathetic." Ianto threw his head back.

"Ianto you are not pathetic."

"Yes I am. I have proof; even Jack Harkness doesn't want me and he's fucked his way through the entire universe. Man, woman and aliens, with and without tentacles but he refused me." Ianto pointed at himself.

"So you just called me because I'm just a body then?" Jack asked now moving to sit next to him.

"Yes." Ianto nodded. A few moments passed and he shook his head exaggerating the movement. He looked pained and threw his head and shoulders back in surrender. "No."

"I think that requires an explanation." Jack said with a half-smile.

"I wanted you from the first time we met. So yes, I want shag. God I want shag, but I wanted it to be you." he pointed at Jack.

"I have feelings for you," he moved his hand and cupped Jack's face and gazed at him longingly. "But I knew that having you being even remotely interested in me would be like winning the lottery, something you dream about but never happens. I wanted something for real not some sad wank in the shower. Considering the restricted opportunities available to me and you being you, I figured you wouldn't say no."

Jack took his hand and kissed it. "How much of this you will recall tomorrow is anyone's guess. You're right I've fucked my way through the universe and then some. But let me tell you something you don't know. It's been a long time for me, not the sex thing…" He paused and lifted Ianto's chin and looked into his eyes. "Have you any idea how long it is since I fell in love or even contemplated the idea of falling in love? I am open to all and any possibilities from giving you the most mind blowing first time to dating and more. Hell, why don't I spell it out? I want to explore an 'us'. Do you know what you do to me Ianto? Being in the same room it's torture. All I want to do is wrap you into my arms and let's just say after nine months there isn't anything I haven't imagined doing to you or you to me!"

"But you won't do it for real, now,"Ianto leaned up against him in disappointment.

"Ianto, you deserve a lot better than someone taking advantage of you because you're drunk. If and when we have sex I want you to be fully aware of just how special you are and how wonderful we can make each other feel."

"I have to say thank you for the nice let-down." Ianto let out a huge sigh and picked up Jacks hand and placed the palm of Jacks hand on his cheek and leaned into it.

"I'm not refusing you Ianto." Jack stroked Ianto's face with his thumb.

"Yes you are you're being nice about it because you're a bloody nice bloke. It was always a long shot. What the hell was I thinking? You were always going to refuse, and I'm nothing. I must be out of my head." Ianto slumped against him.

Jack was about to say something more when he realised Ianto had fallen asleep and was gently snoring. Picking up his Ianto's hand he kissed the palm. Standing he gently eased Ianto so he was lying down then covered him with his coat. He stood for several moments kissed his cheek and let himself out.

Ianto woke to a persistent and annoying noise. He had been having such a strange dream, a box kept making this same bloody noise. Sort of buzzing. He had tried everything to stop it. It was like being in a cartoon no matter how many inventive ways he destroyed it, the bloody thing it would not stop. As his level of consciousness increased his mind registered that the noise was coming from outside his head. His befuddled thoughts went through a catalogue of noises and settled on mobile phone alarm. As he flailed around he realised it was muffled. Instinctively he reached down and pulled it from his trouser pocked. He turned it off and let out a groan of relief.

Several long moments passed and he found himself looking at the ceiling. This was not his bedroom, he knew that stain it had been caused by a leak in the flat above which meant... he pulled up his phone again and checked the time. He saw he had a message. His forehead creased in concentration as he forced his mind to recall the ability to read. It was difficult because each letter kept fading in and out of focus.

"Thought you would want to sleep off last night. Told everyone not to expect you today."

It took a few more moments and suddenly he sat up bolt upright and his cover fell off. For some reason he couldn't fathom it reminded him of Jacks coat. Glancing down he saw he was fully clothed. Fumbling he flicked through his out messages hoping and praying that last night had been some horrible nightmare caused by some unfriendly substance that had come through the rift. He looked in horror at the screen and then the floor, it was Jacks coat!

'Oh god I have done it again. But this is infinitely worse this was Jack'. He double checked his messages. He put his head between his legs as flashes of the evening came to him. From what he could recall, he had thrown himself at Jack, made all kinds of horrible admittances including his inexperience, his stammer and fears about his size. Jack had refused his advances, all his self-loathing came to the fore. There was only one thing he could do.

Holding the mug to his forehead Ianto tried to think about his options. He couldn't think his head was pounding so badly he could swear it sounded like someone was trying to come through the door.

God he hated hangovers….he walked across and opened the door.

"Jack?" Ianto said in surprise as Jack pushed his way past him.

"I got your resignation," he told him holding it out a printed sheet of paper.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry to l-l-leave you in the l-lurch" Ianto stammered as he closed the door.

"You haven't," Jack said with a grim smile.

"I can f-f-find you a replacement s-someone I c-c-can recommend, I've given a couple of names to HR in L-London,"

"I know and that won't be necessary," Jack told him crossing his arms.

"I understand," he said sadly.

"Good," Jack snapped in reply.

"Not wanting me to recommend anyone considering I'm such a b-b-bad choice."

"That's not it," Jack replied and pursed his lips.

"I can only apologise for what happened." Ianto looked down at his feet.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I em-em- em.." he struggled with the word and stamped his foot infuriated with himself, "embarrassed you, made an f-fool of myself. I p-p-promised myself I would n-n-never let this happen again..." He said angrily.

"So what you're saying is you didn't mean any of the things you said last night?"

Ianto groaned and paled, and his head swam as he tried to recall exactly what he said.

"I threw myself at you and that you said no. I cannot tell you how s-s-sorry I am that I put you into a position where you had to turn me down…"

"Ianto you haven't answered my question." Jack interrupted rising his eyebrows.

Ianto swallowed 'so it was going to be humiliation at least this time it was in private'. "My feelings have not changed. It will make our working together impossible."

"From your statement I figure you can't recall anything I said to you last night?" Ianto shook his head in a way that would not to increase the pain in his forehead.

"So there are no words that can persuade you to change your mind?" Jack asked him.

"I think it for the best?"

"I see. " He moved closer to Ianto. "Are you sure?" Jack double checked.

"There are no words, S-sir," Ianto said sadly. He looked up to see Jack was looking serious but had a curious twinkle in his eye.

"I see. So you really can't recall anything that I said to you last night," Ianto shook his head sadly.

"Nothing?" Jack said his voice rising.

"S-s-sir" Ianto felt his face heat up, "p-please enough." Ianto begged.

"I see that words will not work here." Jack said kindly. "So let me demonstrate my part of the conversation," Ianto blinked not sure where this was going when… the world dissolved as Jack enveloped him kissing him with a yearning and need he had not conceived possible. Ianto felt his knees tremble at the sheer intensity of the passion Jack poured into the kiss.

Jack held nothing back; he wanted to taste this man explore every inch of him and claim him. He wanted Ianto left in no doubt just how much he desired and ached for him.

Panting they came up for air and Jack placed his forehead against Ianto's "Have you any idea what you do to me. How long I've ached for this, being around it's been torture. I been desperate for any sign you might be interested in me." He pulled him into to another kiss. Ianto wrapped himself around Jack the trembling in his knees now infecting his whole body.

Jack ran his thumb along Ianto's lips as the pulled apart, "now you understand my part in our discussion last night is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" Jack asked as he kissed his way along Ianto's chin.

"You make a very good argument I can feel my resolve w-weakening," Ianto said as he began to pull the shirt out of Jacks trousers and ran his hands around his back.

"Only weakening?" Jack said in mock disappointment as he pulled in Ianto closer and allowing their bodies to grind together. "I see this is going to be a difficult negotiation," Jack pulled Ianto even closer so he could feel his arousal pulsing through his trousers straining for release. He rubbed himself against Ianto's erection which he could feel pressed up against his hip.

"I am going to need a lot of persuasion," Ianto said now scattering kisses across Jacks face.

"You should know I'm a tough negotiator I will give no quarter" Jack told him as he slid his hands down inside Ianto's sweat pants and cupped Ianto's arse.

"I was hoping you might say that," Ianto said his eyes dark with lust as he found Jack's lips.

Lying in bed on his front Ianto occupied himself with a large A4 sheet of paper and a biro. He bit the end of the pen in thought then added a point 'Wardrobe space' to the end of a long list. He fought to hold onto the laugh building in his chest. He forced himself to keep a straight face. He must keep still because he didn't want Jack to lose his place.

Kissing his way up the back side of Ianto's knee Jack heard and felt Ianto start to giggle.

"This is a serious attempt to kiss every inch of your body and if you keep squirming I will have to start all over again…again.

"Ticklish," Ianto admitted. Jack continued kissing every inch of skin and reached Ianto arse.

"You know you have the most beautiful arse." Jack admitted. As he pulled his tongue under the swell on the side he was working on.

Ianto wiggled a bit, "Right now it's a beautifully sore arse."

"I did hurt you?" Jack said, suddenly concerned.

Hearing the concern in Jack's voice he twisted and pulled Jack towards him.

"No it feels wonderful. But I am bit disappointed," he said in a mock teasing voice. Jack looked worried and Ianto kissed him. "I was expecting to go blind," he explained

"Ahhhhh Jack said as he understood

"But for several moments I did white out." he admitted as Jack kissed him.

"We have to work on that?" Jack agreed as he heard his mobile alert go off. Ianto handed it to him.

"I'm at Ianto's." he replied. What do you mean, still?" He mouthed 'Gwen' at Ianto who rolled his eyes. "Ianto and I are at very delicate stage of our negotiation. The main agreement has been reached but we are still working on some of the finer details." He said seriously. "Well Ianto has this list." He paused to listen. "I'm not sure could be a while." He replied to Gwen's question then paused as she made an outburst. "We certainly do not have to leave." He replied indignantly. "You see we've found out that everything can be delivered including groceries. So in theory we can stay here for as long as we want too." He pulled the phone away from his ear as Gwen continued to rant. "It's called being sequestered,"

"You're not on a bloody jury. How much longer are you fucking well going to be AWOL? Three and half weeks and I am sick of drinking instant. Put that the tea boy down and get him back down here …," he heard Owen scream down the phone. Ianto reached out and took the phone from Jacks hand and listened.

"Owen," he commanded and noted the tirade stopped.

"Ianto?" He heard Owen's surprised reply.

"Make your own f-f-f-fucking c-coffee," Ianto said smiled and snapped the mobile shut then threw the phone across the room then began kissing his way down Jack's body.


End file.
